Konoha s Ninja
by Silberbullet
Summary: Freunde für immer und ewig!


Konoha´s Ninja

Freunde für immer und ewig!

Es war tiefste Nacht in der Welt der Ninja und fast alle in dem versteckten Dorf Konoha Gakure schliefen friedlich in ihrem Bett. Wie gesagt fast alle. Eine junge Kunoichi, die erst 16 war lag auf dem Dach ihres Zuhauses und starrte in den Sternenübersäten Himmel. Sie galt, zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund und Teamkameraden, als eine der Hoffnungsträger des Dorfes und würde, wenn ihr nicht irgendjemand noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, irgendwann einmal das Krankenhaus von Konoha übernehmen. Doch ob sie es wirklich wollte da war sie sich nicht so wirklich sicher. Ok, sie war neben Tsunade die beste Medicnin im ganzen Feuerreich aber eigentlich wollte sie lieber auf Missionen gehen und so das Dorf und ihre Freunde beschützen, genau deshalb war sie nämlich Medicnin geworden. Um ihren Freunden und Kameraden im Ernstfall sofort helfen zu können.

Lächelnd dachte Sakura an Naruto, dem sie schon so oft mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Medizin geholfen hatte, weil er sich mal wieder ohne nachzudenken und Kopfüber in den Kampf gestürzt hatte und dabei nicht wirklich unverletzt davon gekommen war. Weil er es eben immer übertreiben musste.

Doch wenn sie mit ihm zusammen auf Mission ging, dann fühlte sie sich frei. Es war, als wenn Konoha in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr existierte, nur noch die Mission hatten sie im Hinterkopf und wenn sie mal kämpfen mussten dann harmonierten sie so gut miteinander, das sie niemand besiegen konnte.

Auch Ino kam ihr in den Sinn. Die Yamanaka war seit einiger Zeit wieder ihre beste Freundin. Sie war froh, dass sie den Streit wegen Sasuke einfach beiseite geschoben hatten und sich nun wieder so wie früher verhielten. Es war, als wenn nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre. Zusammen konnten sie lachen und reden und auch wenn Ino eine echte Tratschtante war, so behielt sie doch den Kummer und die Geheimnisse von anderen für sich.

Oder aber Shikamaru, der momentane Freund von Ino, der von allem und jeden tierisch gelangweilt war. Er war ein strategisches Genie mit einem IQ von über 200. Wenn man mit ihm auf Mission war, dann stand bereits vorher fest, dass die Mission ein voller Erfolg werden würde. Insofern man sich genau an seinen Plan hielt und nicht, wie Naruto so manches Mal, einfach drauflos stürmte und den eigentlich abgemachten Plan in den Wind schießt.

Dann war da noch Choji Akimichi. Der beste Freund von Shikamaru. Die beiden kannten sich schon aus Kindertagen und man konnte sie kaum trennen. Choji lief immer mit einer Chipstüte, oder etwas anderem Essbaren in der Hand rum. Woher er das ganze Zeug immer hatte wusste niemand. So viel Platz hatte nämlich keiner in seinen Sachen, als das er das ganze Zeug mitbekam. Aber er war ein ziemlich ruhiger Typ und man konnte prima mit ihm reden. Nur „Fett" oder ähnliche Sachen sollte man nicht zu ihm sagen, denn ansonsten könnte es sein, das man sich Sekunden später an der nächsten Wand befand.

Hinzu kam Hinata, die seit wenigen Wochen die feste Freundin von Naruto war. Ihrem Vater gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht, doch Naruto half Hinata dabei, sich ihrem Vater entgegenzustellen. Etwas was sie zuvor noch nie getan hatte und die Tyrannei ihres Vaters stumm akzeptiert hatte. Doch nun ging es ihr wesentlichen besser. Die Clanerbin der Hyuuga war wesentlich selbstbewusster und mutiger geworden auch stotterte sie immer weniger.

Mit in Hinata´s Team war dann noch Kiba, der sich niemals von seinen treuen Hund und Begleiter Akamaru trennen würde. Die beiden machten alles zusammen und auf Missionen waren beide zusammen nahezu unbesiegbar. Ihre Kombi-Attacken waren halt kaum zu stoppen und das bekamen ihre Feinde auch unerbitterlich zu spüren.

Der beste Freund von Kiba war Shino Aburame. Ein ziemlich stiller Typ, in dessen Clan man einen Pakt mit den Insekten hat. Bei ihm weiß man nie was er denkt. Shino ist vom Ninja Typ eher ein Fernkämpfer, da seine Insekten den Feind angreifen.

So oft hatte sie ihren Freunden geholfen und ihre Freunde ihr, sie würde sie niemals im Stich lassen. Auf keinen Fall und wenn sie dafür ihr Leben auf´s Spiel setzen musste.


End file.
